


The story of a girl

by theladyscribe



Series: Pantheon [8]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a girl who thought she was in love with a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of a girl

Sometimes, when she's feeling nostalgic, Danneel narrates her life story in her head. Today's story goes something like this: Once upon a time, there was a girl who thought she was in love with a boy. And then they went their separate ways - he to the far north, her to the far east - and they lost touch. Until one day, she woke up and realized he didn't really love her any more.

So she stopped calling him, even though she wanted to, and he stopped writing her, and then another day, she wakes up and realizes that it doesn't hurt when she thinks about him. That's not to say she doesn't think of him, because she does. A lot. Like when she catches interviews with him on the red carpet, or when he accepts his awards and thanks the girl (and once, the boy) he's currently with.

And then the boy disappears entirely, and that's when the girl realizes she misses him.

When Danneel realizes this, she quits narrating the story in her head. She puts down the book she was pretending to read and opens her laptop. She googles "Jensen Ackles" but all that comes up are outdated stories about this award or that love affair, and she knows all of those stories already. So she changes her search and tracks down the next best thing.

Jared sounds surprised to hear her. She can hear the sounds of a busy household in the background of their conversation, and then she remembers; he's married now, to tiny Kristen Bell, and they have a horde that rivals the ragamuffin Jolie-Pitt clan. She gets right down to business, figuring Jared probably doesn't have a lot of time to spare.

"Tell me where he is, Jaybird."

Jared laughs. "Nobody's called me that in _years_ , Danny-boy."

"Likewise. Spill."

It's remarkably easy. She doesn't even have to offer her bribe of an endless supply of gummy worms.

*

After she finally makes contact with Jensen, she calls Jared again. "You could have told me that he wasn't using his last name," she says without preamble.

"You didn't ask."

"Yeah, well."

"How is he, Danny?" Jared's voice is low, concerned, and she shouldn't be surprised that he and Jensen haven't talked in a while, but she is.

"He's good, Jaybird. Real good."

And it's true.


End file.
